


Homecoming

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been apart for a week. One in London, the other in Manchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

The grey clouds that had been looming over the city for the better part of the week had finally made good their threat. The gentle drizzle that had started that morning had been tolerable if annoying, but by midday it had grown into a heavy downpour. A solid curtain of rain that made doing anything that required being outside highly unpleasant.

The sound of the rain on the roof of the Cortina as it sat parked outside the train station was deafening but it didn't bother the man sitting in the driver's seat. He was dry, relatively warm and after a week of being alone, would soon be welcoming his partner home. That last point by itself made him able to tolerate just about anything.

It had been a very long week. The days had been filled with tedious work and the nights with boredom and loneliness. He'd never realised how much he enjoyed having someone with him but after drifting around their house on his own, it had forcibly struck him how used he was to that steady presence by his side and how much he missed it.

But the week was up now and so he sat waiting, outwardly calm, with only the fingers beating a steady rhythm on his thigh an indication of his impatience.

In the distance, a set of strong lights could be seen cutting through the rain and he straightened in anticipation. A few minutes later he felt and heard the low rumbling of the approaching train as it slowly emerged from the gloom, a blurry shape barely visible through the rain.

As the train pulled into the station and slowly rolled to a stop accompanied by a loud squeal of brakes, the heavy downpour slowed to a drizzle that was more mist than rain, lending an odd dreamlike quality to everything.

The nerves were showing now as he shifted and fidgeted in his seat, eyes locked on the station exit, watching for the disembarking passengers to slowly file through.

He could feel his whole body buzzing with anticipation and when the first few people started streaming from the exit, he bounced slightly in his seat and craned his neck as he tried to pick out the much missed face.

When a familiar figure separated from the mass of people and started towards the Cortina, he straightened in his seat, a wide grin spreading across his face. He gladly drank in the welcome sight and his heart sped up as the distance between them shrank.

The door opened with a click and the car dipped as a heavy body settled into the passenger seat, bringing with it a brief gust of crisp chill air and the smell of burnt tobacco. Coincidently, as soon as the door closed, the rain picked up and started beating a steady tattoo on the roof of the Cortina.

There was a short silence as the two men solemnly looked at each other.

"Guv."

"Tyler."

"Good to have you back."

"Good to be back. London was a right bastard of a city."

It was fully dark now and the last of the other passengers had disappeared into the night, leaving the Cortina and them the sole occupants of the carpark. That and the steady thrum of the rain created the illusion of privacy and intimacy inside the car.

Gene gave the dashboard a loving stroke.

"Looked after my girl properly did you?"

"Gave her a wash and polish just this afternoon, Guv. Cleaned out all the junk inside too. Some of those bacon buttie wrappers looked like they were about to start walking."

"Good lad... she's looking good." Gene gave Sam a considering look. "Can't say the same for you though, Tyler. You look right knackered."

"Yes, well, I've been busying partying while you've been gone haven't I? Haven't had any time to rest," Sam said drily.

"You better not have been," Gene shot back unable to stop the grin that was breaking across his face. Sam was sporting a matching grin and they sat there just grinning at each other before Sam finally gave in and reached out a hand to rest against the curve of Gene's cheek. His thumb rubbed gently across Gene's mouth, eliciting a shuddering breath as Gene pressed his face into the hand and gave Sam's thumb a small kiss.

That broke their restraint and it wasn't clear who leaned forward first but they met in the middle in a hungry kiss. Soft sighs and moans filled the small space as lips and tongues moved feverishly and greedy hands hurriedly undid shirt buttons in the quest for skin on skin contact.

By the time they pulled apart, the windows of the Cortina were fogged up and the air inside was hot and heavy. Both of them were in equally dishevelled states with shirts hanging open and hair mussed up. Sam was sprawled out with a leg thrown across the handbrake and in Gene's lap, one of Gene's hands kneading his thigh.

"Down, boy," Gene said breathlessly as he tried to reign in his lust. But the image Sam presented half-undressed, flushed and panting, was too tempting to resist and he slid his hand up from Sam's thigh to gave the bulge straining at Sam's tight trousers one last stroke, leering wickedly as Sam let out a throaty moan and bucked into his hand.

When he pulled away and settled back into his seat, pushing Sam's leg back, Sam gave a low whine and pouted; making Gene let out a bark of laughter.

"You little tart," he said affectionately as he leaned back over and ruffled Sam's short hair. "But as much as I want to be riding your tight little body until you're screaming my name, I'm not flashing my magnificent arse to the whole of Manchester. So pack it in, Tyler, and get us home as fast as you can so I can finish ravishing you in private."

Sam wrinkled his nose -an action that on any other man would have looked ridiculous but on Sam just looked charming- before saying, "You have such a way with words, Gene."

"You know you love it, Sam," Gene said. "Now pull yourself together and get that gorgeous arse moving. 'M parched and I've got a hardon fit to cut steel. Get us home so I can have some scotch and then pound you into our mattress."

When Gene had finished, Sam smiled at him innocently before he stretched languidly, his shirt falling open even more and revealing his pale stomach. The sight had Gene squirming.

"Promise?" Sam said as he slowly tip toed his fingers up his chest and up to his mouth. Keeping his eyes locked on Gene's, he slid a finger into his mouth and proceeded to suck it in the filthiest manner that Gene had ever seen.

"Tyler! Home. Now!"

The silence night was broken by the sound of the Cortina's powerful engine as it started with a growl.

"And you'd better drive bloody carefully! One scratch on this magnificent car and I will bend you over my knee and give you the worst seeing to you've ever had!"

Sam's response was to pull away with a squeal of tyres, leaving a trail of smoking black marks as they roared away.

-Fin-


End file.
